The subject matter herein relates generally to data communication systems, and more particularly, to connector assemblies for data communication systems.
Data communication systems have many applications, including telecommunications and interconnecting computers over local area networks. Application demands are driving systems to have increased electrical performance while increasing the density of connectivity. Some known systems strive to maximize the number of contact pairs within a connector to make installation orderly and efficient. However, such systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, with increased numbers of contact pairs, and as products become more densely arranged, known systems and connectors are challenged to perform wire termination and assemble the connectors. Difficulties arise in achieving desired electrical transmission performance due to interference and signal degradation, such as from cross-talk between contact pairs. While some systems attempt to provide electrical isolation between components by surrounding them with materials that effectively provide shielding from cross-talk, providing such shielding in a limited space while maintaining an acceptable termination and assembly process has proven problematic. Additionally, electrical bonding between the shield of the cable and the shield of the connector is desired. Due to size constraints, electrical bonding may be difficult. Additionally, some known connectors include bonding features that are made up of several components, which can be costly from a manufacturing standpoint and from an assembly standpoint. Furthermore, such bonding features may impede the wire termination and cable assembly process to the plug.
A need remains for a communication system that achieves high transfer rates with desirable system performance and space utilization. A need remains for a connector that includes a bonding path between the cable and the connector in a cost effective and reliable manner.